<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late To Turn Back (Only Fate's Left To Decide) by LPSunnyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332198">Too Late To Turn Back (Only Fate's Left To Decide)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny'>LPSunnyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Trolls (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Background Pale EquiNep, Body Horror, Other, Quite Frankly L00dicrous Amounts Of Formatting, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Upkeeper is a relatively young, upstanding Indigo helmstech who has been assigned to fill the solo position of helmstech on Her Imperious Condescension's ship.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, if he's very careful, he'll make it out alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Psiioniic | The Helmsman &amp; Equius Zahhak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio, Sunny's Portfolio (SFW)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Late To Turn Back (Only Fate's Left To Decide)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/gifts">hiredPencil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="pesterlog">HELMS_LOG_412800J41_372.TTM</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">&gt;DAILY REPORT UPDATING...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">&gt;LOG: ARRIVALS</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;FORTUNE’S FAVOR. C-CLASS. SEVEN CREW. CREW LOG INDICATES TWO AMBASSASSINS. ONE THRESHCUTIONER. ONE PILOT. ONE TECHNICIAN. TWO SOLDIERS. TRANSMISSIONS RECORDED INDICATE DELIVERANCE OF INFORMATION TO HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION FOCUSED ON WAR EFFORT IN DELTA QUADRANT 2417413-AJX. DOCKING APPROVED.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;THE ARBITER. M-CLASS, FOUR CREW. MAINTENANCE LOG REPORTS TWO TECHNICIANS, ONE PILOT, ONE ENGINEER. TRANSMISSIONS RECORDED INDICATE REPLACEMENT: CREW REPLACEMENT INDICATES CURRENT TECHNICIAN, DECEASED. DOCKING APPROVED.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NEW TECHNICIAN TITLE: <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span>. 16 SWEEPS. HATCHING NAME: EQUIUS ZAHHAK. COMMENDATIONS: EFFICIENT. FOCUSED. STUDIOUS. TRANSFERRED MULTIPLE TIMES BY REQUEST OF COMMANDERS. DEBITS: CLUMSY. UNAMBITIOUS.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NEW TECHNICIAN APPROVED.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LOG: DEPARTURES</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NO NEW DEPARTURES</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LOG: TRAVEL</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NO JUMPS MADE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LOG: MAINTENANCE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;ERRORS: 37</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;CRITICAL ERRORS: 14</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;&gt;ERRORS AS LISTED...</span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> tries not to be nervous.</p><p>He fails, obviously, because he is in the presence of <span class="feferi">Her Imperial Condescension</span> herself and he is sweating very much as he keeps his gaze respectfully lowered, hands clasped behind his back. Thankfully, his black helmstech uniform soaks up his nervous sweat, so he is able to stand there and look composed as the senior technician of The Arbiter introduces <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> and explains he will be replacing the previous technician. <span class="feferi">Her Imperial Condescension</span> is clearly uninterested in <span class="equius">The Upkeeper's</span> presence and with a wave of her hand, she dismisses them.</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> tries not to be terrified. It only mostly works. He’s got the <span class="nepeta">you-better-stay-alive-mister-or-we-will-have-<em>words</em></span> charm from <span class="nepeta">The Huntress</span>, his moirail, tucked in his inner pocket over his bloodpusher, and when he breathes deep he can feel it’s circular, round firmness.</p><p>This is the job where helmstechs go to die.</p><p>It is an open secret that <span class="feferi">Her Imperial Condescension</span> goes through helmstechs like they’re candy. The mortality rate is near 100%.</p><p>97.36%, to be exact.</p><p>The rumors can only say so much. <span class="feferi">Her Imperial Condescension</span> is old. She has peculiarities- nothing <em>bad</em>, of course, she could never be <em>bad,</em> but- oddities. Whispers of her visiting her helmsman at all hours of the night. Possessive rages so cold that just her icy gaze strikes trolls dead on the spot.</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> does not like his chances, but he has never been one to wallow in despair. He’s here to do a job and he will do it and he will keep his head down and not overstep and he will serve his rotations until some other troll will come and take his place. It’s simply how it is.</p><p>He’s led to the helmsblock, the senior technician gives him a commiserating pat on the shoulder and a, <span class="vriska">"I: nice to know you, technician,"</span> and then he’s gone.</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> takes a deep breath. The air is familiar, metallic and organic and electric. The room of an active helmsman.</p><p>He steps forwards and the door slides open.</p><p>It’s dimly lit. Low lighting is the least likely to disturbs helmsmen, least likely to force their external senses online and cause them distress. When a helmsman is immersed, there is nothing but the ship. Nothing but the lines and lines of code and the streams of data and psionics.</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> takes a couple of steps into the room, until he’s standing directly in front of the helmsman.</p><p>Not just any helmsman.</p><p><em>The </em>helmsman.</p><p>
  <span class="sollux"> <span class="sollux">The Psiioniic.</span> </span>
</p><p>He’s entangled in the familiar biowires, plugged into every port and suspended between the ceiling and floor. His entire lower half is encased, arms raised above his head and completely engulfed. Only his torso and head are visible.</p><p><span class="equius">"D --&gt; Hello,"</span> <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> says softly. This is part of his ritual, as silly as others might find it. <span class="equius">"My title is The Upkeeper. I’m here to assist you as your helmstech."</span></p><p>There’s no response from <span class="sollux">the Psiioniic</span>. There never is, they’re all too entrenched in the systems. It makes <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> feel a bit better, though, about working with helmsmen- who are, essentially, at his mercy.</p><p>He watches the face of <span class="sollux">the Psiioniic</span> for a moment longer. He’s standing in front of a living legend- though, if rumors are to be believed, perhaps not so living anymore. A shell of a troll, kept alive for hundreds of sweeps by <span class="feferi">Her Imperial Condescension's</span> favor, reduced to an empty husk.</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> takes a breath and steps back, turning to the console instead. There’s work to be done- doubtless there will be numerous things to handle and start working on.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">&gt;ACCESS REQUESTED: TECHNICIAN DESIGNATION: <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span>.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;ACCESS APPROVED.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;WELCOME, HELMSTECH.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;POINTS OF ATTENTION: 37</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;CRITICAL ERRORS: 14</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: list errors =&lt; LEVEL 2</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LISTING ERRORS....</span>
</p><p>What follows is a list of 14 errors that <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> browses through, his brow furrowing. Some of these have backdates of <em>sweeps</em> ago, what have all the technicians been doing?</p><p>He pauses.</p><p>Counts.</p><p>There are only 13 errors. He counts again.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: list errors = LEVEL 2</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LISTING ERRORS....</span>
</p><p>A list of eight errors.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: list errors = LEVEL 1</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LISTING ERRORS....</span>
</p><p>A list of six errors. <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> stares at the screen with a furrowed brow and a sense of puzzlement. He reaches for a notepad and starts writing the errors down, then goes back and writes down the level two errors.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: list errors =&lt; LEVEL 2</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LISTING ERRORS....</span>
</p><p>Thirteen. <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> frowns and starts matching, finding the one missing.</p><p>
  <span class="equius">"D --&gt; Oh, fiddlesticks."</span>
</p><p>Log error.</p><p>
  <em> Log error? </em>
</p><p>The helmsman is experiencing <em>log errors </em>and no one noticed or <em>did</em> anything? The log is the most important troubleshooting tool that helmstechs have and the previous technicians just <em>ignored it. </em></p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: execute diagnostics maintenance log</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;DIAGNOSTICS RUNNING....</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NO ERRORS FOUND.</span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> folds his arms, frowning, running his hand over his face. If it’s not the maintenance log, then...</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: execute diagnostics technician log</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;DIAGNOSTICS RUNNING...</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NO ERRORS FOUND</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: execute diagnostics event log</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;DIAGNOSTICS RUNNING...</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NO ERRORS FOUND.</span>
</p><p>What other log is there? Those are the big three, the...</p><p>Well, there is <em>one</em> other log.</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> hesitates before tapping in the command.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: execute diagnostics helmsman log</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;DIAGNOSTICS RUNNING...</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NO ERRORS FOUND.</span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> gives a sigh of relief. He always hates accessing the helmsman logs. He hates looking at the lists of all the physical maintenance done to the helmsman, hates looking at all the corrections made.</p><p>Right. There’s an error here with the logs and the diagnostics aren’t picking it up. It’s time for manual work.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: list technician logs</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LISTING...</span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> opens up the first maintenance one and starts reading, skimming for any corrupted words or signs of instability. It’s bare bones, just events and work done listed. Nothing comes to his attention immediately, so he closes it out and selects the logs of the previous technician who was here before him.</p><p>
  <span class="tavros">woRk peRfoRmed date XXXXXX-02-467-03:12</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">had to manually adjust this bastaRds arm poRts. shocked me to hell and back. finally got aRound to Realining some of the fuses so they don’t blow out again next time we have to jump.</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">side note: how this is the most impoRtant ship of ouR empiRe is beyond me. it’s the most shoddy patchwork of paRts and tech ive eveR seen. i should conduct a examination of the actually fucking busted paRts and whats just so old its not compatible anymoRe and sending off eRRoRs.</span>
</p><p>He frowns. That’s no way to talk about a helmsman, especially not <em>the </em>helmsman. The idea of some of the errors being incompatible systems and parts is... troubling. He keeps reading.</p><p>
  <span class="tavros">woRk peRfoRmed date XXXXXX-02-468-18:36</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">new eRRoR added onto the pile. fuck. they just dont fucking stop aRound heRe, do they? fix one and two new ones pops up. no wondeR this place goes thRough helmtechs like bullets. no one can keep up with the fucking stRess of it.</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">side note: why the fuck isnt theRe eveR moRe than one tech, what the fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="tavros">woRk peRfoRmed date XXXXXX-02-469-14:19</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">theRe was a cascading failuRe last night. i have no fucking idea what caused it. thRee new eRRoRs and i fixed two of them and eveRything is back online. one of them was the biometRics monitoR for the helmsman which wow that was scaRy, not knowing if it was alive oR dead. the event log is shoRting out i think- theRe’s entRies with no text, timestamps with no events. i should tackle that next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="tavros">woRk peRfoRmed date XXXXXX-02-469-03:59</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">i think i figuRed it out. theRes something in the system, somehow. some weiRd bug. an eRRoR i fixed yesteRday ReappeaRd, but when i went to check it, the code was Running smoothly. i need to tRack this bug down before i do anything else.</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">side note: i hate this fucking place. i’m going to die heRe, i just know it. no one makes it out alive and im staRting to undeRstand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="tavros">woRk peRfoRmed date XXXXXX-02-4670-21:16</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">the atmosphere is fucking oppRessive heRe. ive neveR fucking woRked in a helmsblock like this befoRe.</span><br/>
<span class="tavros">nothing gets fixed. you tuRn aRound and its bRoken again. new eRRoRs eveRy day. the helmsmans as still as a coRpse. i dont think it even fucking bReathes. i have to get out of heRe. i cant do this. this isnt a helmsblock, this is a fucking tomb. death is betteR than this.</span>
</p><p>That was the last log from that technician. <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> frowns, closing it out. That technician had only lasted two weeks before he had apparently flung himself into space through an airlock. He sighs a little, looking at <span class="sollux">the Psiioniic</span>.</p><p>Still, he has a lead.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: list event logs</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LISTING....</span>
</p><p>He doesn’t look at todays. He checks the date and goes to the one that that the previous technician had indicated. <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> stares.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">&gt;HELMS_LOG_412800FUH1C_281.TTM</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">&gt;LOG: ARRIVALS</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NO NEW ARRIVALS</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LOG: DEPARTURES</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;NO NEW DEPARTURES</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;LOG: TRAVEL</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;JUMP TO COORDINATES <span class="sollux">01010000 00110100 00110001 01001110 01010000 00110100 00110001 01001110 01010000 00110100 00110001 01001110 01010000 00110100 00110001 01001110 01010000 00110100 00110001 01001110 01001101 00110000 01010110 00110011 01010000 00110100 00110001 01001110 01001000 01010101 01010010 00110111 00110101</span></span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;JUMP COMPLETED SUCCESSFULLY.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;SYSTEM ALERTS FOUND: 3</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;SYSTEM ALERTS AS FOLLOWS...</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;&gt;SYSTEM ALERT: PORT 18 OUT OF ALIGNMENT. EFFICIENCY DECREASED BY 2.7%</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;&gt;SYSTEM ALERT: INDICATED OVERLOAD THRESHOLD FOR PSIONICS REACHED. DAMPENER ADMINISTERED</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;&gt;SYSTEM ALERT: <span class="sollux">01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011</span></span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> reaches out and touches the screen, tracing over the binary. He’s no Goldblood, he failed horribly at learning binary, but something about this feels. Wrong. Are these messages <em>from the helmsman?</em> Why did the other technicians not look at this?</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> feels his hands tremble, ever so slightly. He hasn’t even been here a <em>day </em>and he’s already nervous, already uneasy. He glances up at <span class="sollux">the Psiioniic</span> and pulls up a binary translator.</p><p>His bloodpusher squeezes in his chest. The first, repeated over and over, is simply <span class="sollux"><em>P41N</em></span>. Then, the second-</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> closes his eyes for a moment, reeling.</p><p>
  <span class="sollux">L37M3D13.</span>
</p><p>Did the other techs know about this? Is this an unspoken secret? Is this just how <em><span class="feferi">Her Imperial Condescension's</span> </em>helmsman is treated? With agony that <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> is simply <em>meant to ignore</em>? Helmsmen need to be kept in good condition to be most efficient. They get rotations on and rotations off, they have all of their needs attended to and, should their psionics overload, it gets drained and discharged into storage banks to be used in times of emergency.</p><p>They don’t get <em>dampeners</em>. That technology hasn’t been the standard for <em>centuries</em> because of the undue stress it puts on the helmsmen and how it shortens their lifespans. And yet, <span class="sollux">the Psiioniic</span> has been here for more than a handful of centuries with dampeners- long enough to <em>have dampeners. </em></p><p>Grimly, <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> punches in a search.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: search equipment overload batteries</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;SEARCHING....</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;LISTING EQUIPMENT FOUND</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERIES FOUND: TEN</span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> grips the edges of the terminal so hard that he feels the metal give slightly and forces himself to let go. He delicately types in the next command.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: display equipment status overload batteries</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;DISPLAYING EQUIPMENT STATUS....</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 1: 0% CHARGE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 2: 0% CHARGE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 3: 0% CHARGE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 4: 0% CHARGE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 5: OFFLINE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 6: 0% CHARGE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 7: 0% CHARGE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 8: 0% CHARGE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 9: 0% CHARGE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;OVERLOAD BATTERY 10: OFFLINE</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: execute diagnostics psionics software overload process</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS...</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;HARDWARE ERRORS FOUND: 0</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;SOFTWARE ERRORS FOUND: 0</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;ALERTS FOUND: 1</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: display alerts</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;DISPLAYING....</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;ALERT: MANUAL BLOCK PLACED INTO SYSTEM BY TECHNICIAN DESIGNATION -ERROR, TECHNICIAN NOT FOUND-.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: remove block</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;REMOVING....</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;ERROR: REMOVAL FAILED. ACCESS INSUFFICIENT FOR OVERRIDE.</span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> feels very, very off kilter. He has to take a step back to take out a towel and wipe his face clean of sweat before he takes a deep breath and step back forwards again.</p><p><span class="equius">"D --&gt; Come on. Work with me here, I’m trying to help you."</span> <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> mutters as he punches in a command.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: display access level technician designation <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span></span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;DISPLAYING....</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;TECHNICIAN DESIGNATION: <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span></span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;&gt;ACCESS LEVEL: PRIMARY TECHNICIAN</span>
</p><p>That means he should have full access and can do such things as <em>remove blocks.</em></p><p>Day one and he’s already down a goddamn rabbit hole. <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> takes a deep breath and thinks about the advice a goldblood had once given him.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="sollux">"all you helm2tech2 are two fuckiing 2nooty and 2elf-centered for your own good. 2ometiime2 all you gotta do ii2 fuckiing a2k for a biit of help."</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: helmsman your assistance is required</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: removal of this block is critical to your improved condition</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: it will alleviate pain and reduce the stress on your systems</span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> waits for a response.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT: <span class="sollux">01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011 01001100 00110011 00110111 01001101 00110011 01000100 00110001 00110011</span></span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> doesn’t need to translate it to know what that says. <span class="sollux">L37M3D13</span>, over and over. He grimaces a little, shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: i cannot let you do that</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: it is beyond my control</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: i am here to help</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: also, i am terrible with binary</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: if you could switch off of it it would be appreciated</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT:<span class="sollux"> N0L1GH7 N05L33P N0R3L13F L37M3D13</span></span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT: <span class="sollux">5H3 74K35 4ND 74K35 4ND 74K37H 4ND 74K35 4ND 74K354ND74K354ND74K35</span></span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT:<span class="sollux"> Y0UR3 4LR34DY D00M3D 700</span></span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT:<span class="sollux"> P00R 84574RD</span></span>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> glances up. ‘She’ can only be <span class="feferi">Her Imperial Condescension</span>. Throughout this entire exchange <span class="sollux">the Psiioniic</span> has not twitched once. Not even a crackle. As limp as a corpse.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: i can fix some of those things</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: let me help you</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: please</span>
</p><p>For a very long time, there is nothing. <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> waits with baited breath, wiping his face down again.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT: MANUAL BLOCK REMOVED</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: thank you</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: when i remove the dampeners you will likely experience an overload, the system will catch it and drain it away</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT: REMOVING DAMPENERS WILL INCREASE PROJECTED EFFICIENCY BY 36.41%, WILL REDUCE HELMSMAN PROJECTED STRAIN BY 48.32%, WILL RESUME USAGE OF OVERLOAD BATTERIES.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT: REMOVING DAMPENERS WILL INCREASE PROJECTED EFFICIENCY BY 36.41%, WILL REDUCE HELMSMAN PROJECTED STRAIN BY 48.32%, WILL RESUME USAGE OF OVERLOAD BATTERIES.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT: REMOVING DAMPENERS WILL INCREASE PROJECTED EFFICIENCY BY 36.41%, WILL REDUCE HELMSMAN PROJECTED STRAIN BY 48.32%, WILL RESUME USAGE OF OVERLOAD BATTERIES.</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: yes, this is why i am doing this</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">&gt;ALERT: REMOVING DAMPENERS WILL INCREASE PROJECTED EFFICIENCY BY 36.41%, <span class="sollux">WILL REDUCE HELMSMAN PROJECTED STRAIN BY 48.32%</span>, WILL RESUME USAGE OF OVERLOAD BATTERIES.</span>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p><span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span>’s bloodpusher throbs with sympathy.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">INPUT: i will be removing the dampeners entirely</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: my job is to make things run efficiently and safely</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: this includes making sure you are not in any pain</span><br/>
<span class="pesterlog">INPUT: regardless of the reason for it</span>
</p><p>There is no response. <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> sucks in a deep breath and gets to work. He starts by carefully combing through the terminal and the programming of the ship. Realistically, he knew everything was old, but- some of the programming is <em>ancient.</em> Well past it’s needed date of upgrading or patching out entirely.</p><p>He almost goes down a rabbit hole and starts patching code for the proper conversion of psionic energy into the warp drives, only to snap himself out of it. Instead, he starts placing flags anywhere he notices work needing to be done.</p><p>By the time he finishes marking every place he needs to fix or patch or adjust, he’s got over a hundred and twenty flags.</p><p>He’s got a lot of work to do, then. Grimly, <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> reflects on what he’s already learned just from his first day- it’s no wonder this place chews helmstechs up and swallows them whole. They have the entire deck stacked against them in every which way, so much so that it’s not even a deck anymore, but rather, it’s a pile of cards that all spell certain death with only a single one showing salvation.</p><p>Well. It seems that, for now, <span class="equius">The Upkeeper</span> is holding the only safe card. He’ll see how this goes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at <a href="http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny">@LPSunnyBunny</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>